Wonders Never Cease
by raggedjeans
Summary: This is the tale in which the impossible was made possible. Lily Evans vowed to never ever even consider liking James Potter. But as their 7th year begins, something may just get in the way of her little reality. Rated T, Lily/James. A supposedly innocent little piece :
1. Chapter 1: The Impossible

**Author's Note: Okay, so this is my first story. So if it's not Top Quality, not my fault. I accept any type of criticism. Please review... or not, which ever really works for you. **

**Chapter 1: The Impossible**

Sun rays leaked through the tall glass windows at King's Cross Station, creating dappled arches on the concrete floor. The air was hot around the station, many passenger held paper fans as they made their way across the platforms, exchanging heat from one side of their face to the other. Those without the fans stood panting, hoping to catch the slightest breeze in the air. They were set for disappointment.

Aside from the heat, however, there were still a large variety of people at King's Cross. It was September first, a regular work day for almost everyone in London. People would pack onto trains, crammed together in the hot air. A few unfortunates checked their watches then dashed off in a different direction because they were already three minutes late for the train. Meanwhile others waited, leaning against platform columns for a train that was simply taking its time.

One of these people was a semi-tall red-headed girl with brilliant green eyes. She as slouched on a pillar between platforms nine and ten. A trunk was propped next to her with the engravings _L.E. _Near the silver handle. Sitting right in front of her was a black cat with eyes quite similar to the girl's. Every now and then she would bend down and scratch right between his ears, then slip her hand back into her jean pocket.

"Lily!"

The red-head turned, another dark red-headed woman was walking swiftly towards her, dragging behind her was a tall, skinny girl with darker hair and a horsey face. They stopped abruptly in front of Lily.

"Petunia wants to say good-bye, Lily!" Mrs. Evans smiled, she looked like an aged version of Lily, except for the eyes. Lily had her father's emerald glare, something she was proud to carry on. Her older sister, Petunia, wasn't so lucky.

Petunia had a look of annoyance, like she had been forced into the car to come to the station, "Bye." Her shoulders were rolled back, chin lifted up. She was looking down at Lily as if she was superior.

Lily gave her a tight, closed-lipped smile. Her mum meant well to force Petunia into this, why not return the favor? Lily leaned forward and gave Petunia a hug. Her sister was completely stiff, her arms didn't return the gesture. But while she had the chance, Lily inhaled slowly. Roses. Petunia usually sported her own custom-made petunia perfume, it had been a while since Lily smelled something other then the strong flower. It was refreshing almost. She pulled away.

Mrs. Evans looked like she could sing an opera, "Come on girls, lets get to the platform. We don't want you to miss your train, Lily."

Lily nodded and picked up her trunk, "Lets go, Amata." The black cat- named after a character in Lily's favorite wizarding fable- raised herself and followed Lily to the column a few feet away-exactly in between nine and ten.

With a running start, Lily ran straight at the brick wall. Every year she expected collision, and even now during her seventh and last year of passing through the wall, she felt a small pang of fear of smashing into the barrier.

But that didn't happen. She felt a rushed air push past her, and soon Lily Evans was on Platform Nine and Three Quaters. All around her stood students itching to board the train and begin their upcoming year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Some carried owl cages (only a few with actual owls in them), others broomsticks, and some even had foreign objects awaiting attention from classmates. Parents were bustling around, reminding their children to be good and not to go causing trouble seeing as there was a war going on. In the dead center of it all was a deep red engine, steam already drifting out of the top. Not even Death Eaters and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named could stop the sense of excitement from drifting about the air. And as Lily took a few steps forward, she found a smile creeping up her face.

This was her last year at Hogwarts, and she was going to make sure it would be the best. Nothing would bring her down this year, not even the saddened gaze of her former best friend, Severus Snape.

She turned to look behind her, where her mum had just passed though the barrier. No Petunia, "She said that she had to go meet Vernon for brunch."

Lily shrugged, "Its alright. Better she have fun with a whale then be bored with me." She gave her mum a small smile, then reached out to hug her.

"Be nice to your sister, Lils," her mum sniffed a bit, "Have fun at school okay? It's your last year, make it a good one." She pulled back and smiled, "And don't mess with any Death Eaters!"

Lily rolled her eyes, "You don't even know what Death Eaters are!"

Mrs. Evans gave her a pointed look, "I know enough to know that they can kill you without thinking twice about it. Dumbledore had a talk with me last year about it. So be careful!" She was serious, her face full of concern.

Lily nodded, "Yes, mum. I'll be alright. Honestly though, this is Hogwarts we're talking about. Nothing can happen at Hogwarts!"

Her mum chuckled about, but she was humoring her, "Alright, whatever you say. I'll see you at Christmas, okay?" She kissed Lily's forehead, "I love you! Now hurry up and get on that train!"

"Love you too!" Lily hugged her mum once more and ran off to get on the train, waving over her shoulder until she couldn't see her anymore.

After getting on the train, Lily immediately found a compartment with her two favorite people in the whole wide world. Emmeline Vance and Hestia Jones. As soon as she caught of Emmeline's light brown hair, she threw open the door and was engulfed with hugs and cries.

"I haven't seen you in so long!" Hestia was literally jumping, not quite something that Hestia does on a regular basis. Her deep black hair was pulled up in a ponytail, it flipped around playfully as she hopped laps around the compartment.

"I know!" Lily said, placing her trunk up on the rack and settling Amata in a seat, "And you'll never, ever guess what happened!" It was one of those moments when Lily felt completely obligated to act like a twelve-year-old.

Her two friends sat down across from her, "What?" they asked simultaneously. They never guessed.

Lily grinned really big, and pulled out a badge from her pocket, "I'm Head Girl!"

"Oh Lily!" Emmeline's eyes widened and she reached forward to touch the badge, "That is brilliant! I just knew that you would get it, good grades, good attitude, knows how to handle authority..."

"Yeah that's our Lily!" proclaimed Hestia, "Little Miss Role Model!"

Lily laughed freely, and quite un-ladylike, "Of course, of course!" She pinned the badge to her shirt, "So tell me, what's going on with you?"

Emmeline giggled, "Oh the drama! You would never believe it!" It was sarcasm of course, but she turned to Hestia who was nodding like there was no tomorrow.

"You would never believe it, Lily! I went to vacation in Spain with my mum, and we were in the nicest hotel..." Hestia began on one of her long life-learning stories where she ended up meeting some guy that was the love of her life... until she found yet another one, "...And he came right up to me, he was Muggle, and asked me if I fancied a cup of tea at this little shop down the road. Of course I said yes! He was gorgeous!"

Lily leaned back and closed her eyes. This was so typical, so ordinary, that it was like Merlin himself zapped a spot for Lily to be at peace. Just Hestia's voice, the turn of Emmeline's page, and the occasional call coming from the hallway.

"...he told me that he would never forget me. And that should I return one day I should find him and we could be together again!" Hestia's eyes swam in happiness as she concluded her story. Lily felt a pang of sadness for her friend. The same thing happened to Hestia every summer, but as soon as she returned to school she would forget the boy and move on completely with various others. What would it be like to just forget like that? Lily couldn't imagine.

The train had pulled out of the station twenty minutes ago. Lily checked the time, 11:21am. She had to leave for the prefects compartment in ten minutes to give out orders.

"Lily what did you do this summer?" Hestia asked leaning forward to place her elbows on her knees, her hands holding up her chin.

Lily shrugged, "Nothing much. My mum and I went to visit my aunt in Ireland, she's very sick so my mum will have to stay down there with her for a while."

Emmeline's eyes peeked out off the top of her book, "Your aunt Isabella? What happened? Why does your mum have to go?"

"The crops she was raising carried some sort of sickness, she got it after eating a bad ear of corn. And there was no way that she could manage the farm while she was sick." Lily remembered arriving at her aunt's house, the usual cheery feeling of the place had been sucked out like a dementor's kiss. The flowers that usually grew out by the porch—petunias and lilies—had wilted, and everything had an extra layer of dust on it. It was unrecognizable.

"I'm sorry," Hestia patted her knee, "She'll be okay, right?"

Lily nodded, "Definitely! She's always okay. It's my mum I'm worried about. What if she gets the sickness?"

"I'm sure she w—"

_BANG!_

Emmeline's book snapped shut loudly and she stood up abruptly, "I can't wait any more, how long does it take to get a cart across a train?" She stormed out of the compartment without another word.

Lily cast Hestia a questioning look,"What...?"

Hestia shrugged and jumped up, "I'll go find her, she probably just wanted the sweet cart." Hestia left leaving Lily alone in the compartment, wondering whether or not she should follow suit. She resorted to staring out the window, watching the land flee away from her line of vision. It was quiet except for the rattle of train wheels on the tracks.

Lily looked at her watch. _Best be getting to the meeting. _She stood up, straightened her Head Girl badge and turned around... only to find that something was blocking her path.

That something had a messy, black bird's nest on top of his head. Bright hazel eyes framed by round glasses. He had a built shape, abdominals clearly marked through his t-shirt. There was a glow coming off him, an aura that was the most unpleasant mark of arrogance. Leaning on the compartment door was six feet two inches full of James Potter... and his customary smirk reserved for the one and only Lily Evans.

Lily's own personal sneer was ready and set the second she saw James.

"What do _you _want, Potter?" Her jaw stuck out and she lifted her chin in a very Petunia-like fashion.

James stood up straight, running a hand through his already messed-up hair, "Nothing at all, Evans. Just dropping in to say hello." He took a pace forward, a smile playing at his lips.

Lily scoffed, but didn't step back, "Well, I'm afraid you'll have to say goodbye now. _I_ have to go to the prefects meeting."

James' hazel eyes flickered down to her shirt and sought her Head Girl badge. His smile dropped, a shocked expression on his face, "Uh... oh congratulations...good um... job on getting Head Girl," he coughed, "I knew you'd be the one to get it, but I thought that this one Ravenclaw would..." he paused, then coughed again, "Do you, ah... do you know who's Head Boy?"

"No, but I'm about to find out. Get lost, Potter." She pushed past him into the hall.

But James Potter wasn't someone who could simply get lost,"Hey, wait. I'll escort you there!"

"Potter, if I need an escort, I'll be sure to contact you immediately," Lily growled. She knew that her statements wouldn't work, James was persistent. Whether she contacted him or not, he would escort her.

Annoyance sparked on Lily's face. She didn't want to have to deal with James Bloody Potter this year. Over the summer she had hoped and prayed that for just one year the boy would stay out of her way. No more asking her out, ruining her relationships, or patronizing her in the hallways. Couldn't he move on? He could have every girl in school if he wanted. He was already handsome, smart, fun, or whatever the hell those other girls saw in him. But he was also stubborn as an ox. As if having girls falling for him left and right wasn't enough, he _expected _them to fall left and right. He expected _Lily _to fall.

But she was no fool. She could see the arrogance dripping in his words when others couldn't. The immense pride he expressed when getting yet another perfect score in Transfiguration. Actually, it was to be expected of him to get a perfect score. He was a master of Transfiguration. He could even produce a Patronus! Even Lily, one of the highest ranking students in all of Hogwarts, couldn't get a full body animal to pop out of her wand. _But it's his only good subject, remember? _

James didn't get near as many O.W.L.s as Lily did. He was a total flunk at Potions— unlike Lily. His Charms weren't always accurate— unlike Lily. And History of Magic? Please, he snoozed half the time and the other half he wasn't even there! He just had some sort of luck when it came to Transfiguration, Lily had decided a long time ago.

Slyly, the girl snuck a peek at him through her dark red curtain of hair. His own hair was so unruly, did he even ever _try _to comb it out? He had nice eyes though, she could give him that. They were always so animated, and excited. Like a child's on Christmas morning. And what was that? A scar, right under his eye. Three lines, like an animal scratch. It looked new, at least it hadn't been there last year.

Before she could stop herself she blurted out, "What happened to your face?" Her eyes widened realizing what she said then corrected herself, "I mean, what's that scar from?" She pointed to the slash.

James, appearing a bit confused, reached up and poked it... then winced, "I— er... I fell."

"Fell?" Lily snorted, "On what? A shark?"

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, "No, on a... on a bush. A thorn bush."

"Oh." Her eyebrows raised in a mocking way letting him know that she didn't believe him. Thorn bushes don't just give three straight lines, they poke and scratch in many different directions. She should know.

They reached the prefects carriage. It looked just like any other of the compartments, except a tad larger. Everyone was there and seated, including two Gryffindors: Marleen McKinnon and Remus Lupin.

Lily marched straight up to them, James a few paces behind her still looking around in awe... he had never been to the prefects carriage before, "Hey Marlene, Remus."

"Hi Lily," they chorused.

Remus glanced at James, a questioning look on his face as his eyes switched to Lily and back, "What's going on, James?"

James shrugged, "Evans got Head Girl."

Marleen's expression brightened, she let out a high-pitched squeal and attacked Lily in a furious hug, "I knew it! I knew it! Oh Lily this is great! You're command chief... meaning _you _get to boss around those Slytherin prefects! We'll see who has more house points _this _year!" She appeared so giddy at the moment and Lily knew why. Marleen was a Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and had devoted most of her life to creaming the Slytherins at the airborne sport. She also was the most competitive person Lily knew. Getting Slytherins in trouble, she realized, would definitely increase Gryffindor's chance of winning the House Cup... and make Marleen happier than a child receiving a new toy broomstick.

Remus smiled and stood up to hug Lily, "Good job! I figured it would be you!" The various scars on his face moved as he spoke.

Lily smiled, "Thanks, I'm guessing you're Head Boy?" The hope in her voice was showing, no doubt. Lily loved Remus to death... not in a romantic way. He was that one person that she could easily talk to about important topics. Like schoolwork or Death Eater attacks. Unfortunately, if you got Remus, you also got the rest of his little group, or as they call themselves "the Marauders". The Marauders consisted of Remus, Potter, a loud lad named Sirius Black, and a shy, smaller boy named Peter Pettigrew.

Remus was the only tolerable one. He was a prefect, so Lily was positive he would get Head Boy.

"Nope," Remus gave her a weak smile, "But I'm sure that it'll be someone good. Don't worry about it." He winked at nothing in particular, must've been a reflex.

"Oh." Lily's shoulders fell in disappointment, "Sorry."

Remus laughed and shook his head, "Don't be, I'm too busy to have yet another thing to worry about. Being Head Boy would've been way too much."

_He means about being a werewolf! _Lily figured out her friend's secret three years ago. There was no way that someone's mum could be sick so many times—always on a full moon—and still be alive today. She never told Remus of her suspicions, however, resorting to believe that it wasn't that important anyways.

"Right. So, should we start the meeting?" she finally asked.

"_You're _Head Girl, Lily. It's your call whether or not there _is_ a meeting," James answered—Lily had forgotten he was there, "I'm sure the Head Boy would be okay with either option."

"Potter, why are you still here? Shouldn't you be causing havoc somewhere?" She pointed to the door.

"Whatever, Evans." he sat down instead.

Remus bit his lip, eyebrows raising, "Would you like some help Lily?"

"Sure, whatever," said Lily.

Remus cleared his throat and addressed the room, "Okay everybody! We need to get this meeting started, so I introduce to you your Head Girl— Lily Evans!" The room applauded, Lily waved a bit, suddenly shy of all the attention, "... and your Head Boy..."

_What? He's here? Who is it?_ Lily scanned the room furiously. Shouldn't he have made himself present by now? He had.

"... James Potter!"

**OH SNAP! **

**Okay so review if you got the time. **

**And um, I'm not quite sure when the next chapter'll be up. I've got some of it done. So maybe soon.**

**'Kay thanks. **

**~raggedjeans**


	2. Chapter 2: Headaches

**Okay so I finally finished this chapter. I've been doing some traveling lately so it's been a little hard to get things up. **

**So here is Chapter 2, sorry it isn't that long and have a wonderful day. **

* * *

Lily still wasn't sure how she managed to handle the meeting without exploding. She had tried her absolute best to seem calm and under control. There was just something about the Potter boy that got under her skin. She refused to look at him while creating the patrol schedules, but stole silent glances whilst dismissing the prefects. He had surprised her, most definitely, keeping up with her and adding his own terms of leadership to the discussion.

Still, what the hell was Dumbledore thinking? Potter? In a for real position of authority? The boy could barely take lunch seriously! Merlin, and to think that she, Lily Evans, would have to share a bloody job with him. They would have to correspond and everything! So much for the perfect year at Hogwarts.

Lily reached her compartment in a rush, wanting to discuss the matter at hand with her friends.

Emmeline was there, chewing on the end of a licorice wand, reading her novel with a great interest. She looked up when Lily entered, "Hey, how was the meeting?"

Lily sat down in her seat and propped her feet up on the cushion across from her, letting her head roll back in defeat, "Pretty good, I guess. Potter's Head Boy. I gave out a few orders. They all listened and stuff, I even managed to get this month's patrol schedule done. Everything worked—"

"Wait, wait, wait," interrupted Emmeline, placing her book down open on her page. She was sitting upright now, "Potter is Head Boy? How? He's rubbish at school!"

Lily shrugged, "I guess it's more then just school, Em. He's a good leader. That's probably it. 'Cause he's Quidditch captain and all..."

Emmeline frowned, "But that's still not a good reason to make him Head Boy. He's very irresponsible, isn't he? Dumbledore would know that."

"Then why is Potter Head Boy? Maybe Dumbledore really has cracked..."

"Lily! Come on. The man's a genius and he does things for a reason," Emmeline's hands folded underneath her chin like she was praying, "Maybe he thought it was finally time you and Potter got together so he paired you—"

"NO!" Lily threw out the infamous Lily Evans Death Glare, "Just no!" She rested her head back again, "Where's Hestia?"

Emmeline picked up her book again, "I dunno, Black came by earlier. You know he and Hestia are completely smitten." Smitten. One of those words that were 100% reserved for Emmeline's vocabulary.

"Right. I'm gonna go find her."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why not?" Lily raised an eyebrow, she knew what Emmeline was going to imply, "Why, Em?" An amused grin unfolding on her face.

Emmeline inhaled and picked up her book, she raised her eyebrows, peering through the pages, "Sirius Black, c'mon Lily think. Especially with _Hestia_." Her eyes expanded and looked down at the book again.

Lily chuckled, "Well if that's the case, then I better go find her before she does something she'll regret later."

Emmeline made a face, "She's not helpless. Hestia has common sense."

"But not when she's recovering from something as bad as a male Spaniard." With a pointed look, Lily vanished from the compartment.

~L&J~

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"WOOO! YEAH!" Hestia cheered as the new Gryffindor hopped down from the stool, tossed the hat to McGonagall, and ran over to the table with a ginormous smile on his face, "THAT'S THE SPIRIT KID! GRYFFINDOR!"

"Hestia could you please quite down just a little bit?" Lily rubbed the side of her head. She had a splintering headache that required peace and quite as soon as possible. The screams of the other Gryffindors was bad enough, but Hestia's volume matched a megaphone's in a silent library.

Rolling her eyes, Hestia turned around at Lily, "How am I suppose to congratulate our new arrivals if I 'quiet down a bit'? I can't! What's it to you, anyways?"

"My head just hurts, that's all." She pressed her fingers to her temple.

"Can I massage that for you, Evans?" Emmeline coughed loudly, hiding a smile as her eyes flickered to the voice behind Lily.

Lily whipped around to see James Potter crouched behind the table, looking up at her with those energetic eyes of his, "No, Potter, you certainly may not."

"Aww come on, Lils," he stood up and snuck onto the bench next to her, "Why are you always so against me?"

Eyebrows furried together, "First, _don't _call me 'Lils'. Second, I am always against you because you have always managed to ruin my day with your constant acts of ignorance."

"Ignorance? How am I ignorant?"

"Potter, you refuse to see that _I don't like you _and that you should leave me alone! Therefore you are ignorant to the fact that I would prefer you didn't pester me night and day since third year!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The last student was sorted and the Hall erupted in applause. Mostly because this meant it was time to eat.

The Headmaster, Dumbledore, stood and addressed them with the loveliest words they had heard all day, "Bon appetite."

All previous conversation was forgotten as the golden platters and goblets where instantly filled with food and drink of all types. Roast chicken, fried rice, corn on the cob, mash potatoes, boiled vegetables, and anything else you could picture for a perfect evening meal appeared on the table. The candlelight gleamed in the students' eyes as they took in the sight before them, reaching quickly to grab pieces of food.

Lily reached forward, snagging a drumstick off the platter in front of Emmeline. She looked around furiously for more food to put on her plate. Hestia was doing the same, a cob of corn lodged in her mouth as she searched for something to ease her hunger. Emmeline seemed to be the only civilized at this moment, she was delicately slicing a piece of chicken breast while peering down at her book at the same time.

Hestia took note of this, "How the hell can you read at a time like this?"

Emmeline looked up and glared at her, "At least I'm not slobbering corn juice down myself."

Hestia looked down at her shirt and the matter was put to rest.

Meanwhile, a seat away sat an irritated Lily Evans next to a rather annoying James Potter.

"So are you exited about all the time we get to spend together this year?" James wiggled his eyebrows and took a bite of mash potatoes.

"What is your ungodly mouth talking about, Potter?" Lily didn't even bother to look up.

"You're Head Girl and I'm Head Boy. I get to see your pretty face every day, and you get to enjoy my charming self every day. It's not that complicated, Evans."

Lily pulled up short, fire flickered dangerously on her face, "Let me ask you this, Potter, if 'it's not that complicated'. Why are you Head Boy? What on earth did the professors see in you that made you acquire such an important position of authority? What are you going to _do _with that authority? Will you mistreat it? Will you use it to get your little 'Marauders' group out of trouble? Huh? And why, after all these years of knowing me, would you think that I would _ever _enjoy your 'charming self'?"

James stared at her, eyes wide and eyebrows raised, the corner of his mouth twitched as he tried to hold back a smile, "You just want to know everything don't you? Alright," he put down his fork, "First of all, I am Head Boy because I am likeable. I can connect with people way better then you ever had," he wiggled his eyebrows and Lily frowned, "I think it's safe to say that eighty percent of the professors here consider me a reasonable student. Not to mention that I get good grades—yes I do get good grades, Lily," she had opened her mouth to protest," I may not turn everything in but all of my exams are in tip top shape." _Bullshit, _Lily thought.

"I believed you asked how I plan to use this authority? The same way that you do. To help my peers and school and set a role model for all those who need one. Not to mention that we are treated on a way larger level of respect. Yeah, I might bust Sirius out of detention once or twice. But only when it's necessary. You see there are times when my friends and I receive punishments for the wrong reason. Which isn't exactly fair, don't you think?"

Lily said nothing.

"And lastly, I believe that you will find me enjoyable because I am a generally enjoyable person – not like that Lily, get your mind out of the gutter," she had raised her eyebrows in questionable silence, "I'm fun, Lily. Which you could use a lot of." That was his final word, he turned back to his mash potatoes, occasionally turning to talk to Remus who was sitting across from him.

Lily was stunned. She had expected something less... intelligent coming from James. She glanced down at her plate, suddenly not feeling very hungry. Her thoughts crashed into the sides of her head, had he really changed? After all these years? It didn't seem very likely. But maybe something finally clicked in that brain of his. Maybe he finally saw things a little differently. The only problem would be if Lily started seeing things differently. That could be dangerous. She might even start to like Potter! And then maybe—

_NO. _That would not happen. Lily shook her head and forced more food into her mouth.

When the meal was done, the plates magicked clean and Dumbledore rose to go over the guidelines of the year. Lily blanked out on most of this, when the Headmaster announced the Head Boy and Girl she had to be pushed up by Hestia in a blur. The clapping ended and she still hadn't focused on what happened.

_Damn it, Lily. Get a hold of yourself! _Dumbledore released them off to bed and she found the perfect escape. Running out of the Great Hall faster than a Snitch. _It's not like you'll have to sleep with him or anything. _

She entered the common room and collapsed on the couch in front of the fire. It was silent for a few moments, aside from the snapping of the flame, but then the Gryffindors started to file in. All warm and tired they headed off to bed, knowing that they would have to wake up early tomorrow for classes.

Hestia and Emmeline came in shortly afterwards and sat down on the floor next to Lily.

"Hey, what happened? You took of kinda fast there," Emmeline asked.

Lily shook her head, "It's nothing, just Potter got me a little wound up that's all. I just need some sleep now." She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

Hestia and Emmeline shared an anxious look, "Um, Lily, you can't." Emmeline said slowly.

"Can't what? Sleep? Em, I'm ready to drop any minute now."

Hesita cut in, "No that's not what she means, we ran into McGonagall on the way here. She said you had to meet her in her office so she can take you to the Head dorm."

Lily's eyes widened, "The what?"

"Head dorm, Lils. You know, where the Head Boy and Head Girl stay?"

Lily leaned back, "I wasn't aware of this."

Emmeline shrugged, "Neither were we. Look you best be going though. McGonagall looked kinda grouchy, I wouldn't keep her waiting."

"You're right. I'll see you guys tomorrow then?" She stood up, glancing down at her friends.

"Bright and early, princess," grinned Hestia, "So you can tell us all about your night with the wonderful James Potter."

Lily groaned, "Damn. I forgot about that."

"It'll be fine!" assured Emmeline, "Now go!"

Lily left the common room in a rush, her headache slowly returning to her. _Now I have to share a bloody dorm with him! _So she really would be getting a large amount of James Potter this year.

* * *

**I didn't know whether or not I wanted to do the whole Head Dormitory thing, but I decided to try it. **

**I don't have a regular update "once a week" thing like most people so you'll have to deal with this.**

**Oh, and review. If you want. Thanks!**

**~raggedjeans  
**


	3. Chapter 3:Early Mornings

**Oh I haven't really extended this story in a while... oh look I'm blushing! **

** Quite honestly I'm embarrassed, but to make up for it I shall give you another chapter, and a promise... I solemnly swear that I will keep writing this story until it is done and complete. **

** There. Now read. **

Lily was holding vigil. Sitting on her new bed, in her new room, hugging her new pillow. It wasn't as comfortable as her old one in the Gryffindor tower which she had grown so accustomed to over the years. Same with the room.

Admittedly it was a very nice and furnished, everything in the Gryffindor's customary scarlet and gold. She had a little balcony to herself, a bathroom, and even a wardrobe. After having to dig through her trunk for years she was a little pleased to see a neater place to keep her daily attire.

A mahogany desk was in the middle of this circular room, and it didn't take Lily long to locate complimentary quills and color-changing ink. It was all very convenient, maybe a bit too convenient. She guessed... no wait... she _knew _for a fact that Emmeline and Hestia were having a great time getting up in the morning. They'd probably turn on the wireless and dance around while putting on uniform, they always did and what would Lily give to be with them right now. Instead of here.

_If only I wasn't Head Girl... _Had she really just admitted that? This was something Lily had dreamed of for years and waited night and day to achieve. But now it just seemed like a title that whisked her away from her friends and what she cared about. _I could resign... _

But even the voice in her head knew that she wouldn't, this position would be worth the trouble.

Maybe.

~L&J~

Lily walked down into the common room. It was larger then her bedroom, but still held onto that cosy feel of it. A fireplace lined with overstuffed couches and lazy-boys. Everything was Gryffindor. Even the bookcases had the Gryffindor engraving on the edges. How did Hogwarts afford this? Jeez.

She heard a door creak and turned around quickly. There stood James Potter, emerging from his room wearing only pajama bottoms (with Quaffles, Bludgers, and Snitches on them) and a pair of fluffy red socks. Lily stared in awe at him, he seemed not to acknowledge her, he just trudged down the steps and collapsed on a couch, face down in the pillows and glasses tossed to the ground. He let out a groan that lasted five minutes.

After a few moments, James turned over and sat up, rubbing his eyes. His hair was sticking up all over the place, there didn't seem to be any effort to make it right. He reached down and picked up his glasses, putting them on and then finally noticed Lily who was still staring, eyes wide.

"Mornin' Evans," -yawn- "How'd you sleep?" The bespectacled boy yawned and stretched again.

Lily said nothing. Just stared. Unable to register the sight in front of her. Here was James Potter, not wearing a shirt and looking absolutely beautiful. And with his hair everywhere and his face set on the early-morning tone... well he just was the most attractive guy Lily had seen.

"Evans? Lily? Lily Evans? Lils?"

The name "Lils" woke her from her trance. She blinked twice and shook her head a bit, trying to banish away the thoughts she just had, "What, Potter?"

A smirk played evilly at James Potter's lips, "You looked a little lost there Evans, need help getting back?"

Lily sneered, "Not from you I don't."

"Right." He stood up from his place on the cushions and stretched, sinking his back in and pushing his abdominals outward, "So what seems to be the problem?"

_Oh God, oh God, oh sweet, sweet Merlin, _"Can't you just..." she gulped as he twisted from side to side, creaking his back, "...Just... just... JUST PUT A SHIRT ON, WILL YOU?" she literally screamed, hands reaching up quickly to cover her face.

James was stunned with amusement, he looked at her and chuckled... then dodged once she threw a pillow at him, continuously hitting him with the comfy fabric, "Okay! Okay! Truce, Lily!" he laughed some more, holding up his hands to block her blows, "I'll go see if I'll find some attire that fits your fancy... or maybe I should just show up stark naked." He winked then bolted up the stairs.

Lily growled, and plopped down on the lazyboy, throwing her head back in exhaustion. It was way to early to have to compute with all these emotions in one day. But seriously, Potter... shirtless... who couldn't of enjoyed that? _But just his abs, not him. He's a butthole who will damage your brain, Lily. _

Her eyes snapped open as she remembered something that, to her, must've been the most absurd thing in the world. James Potter had called her Lily.

And she hadn't hurt him for it.

**PLEASE DON'T HURT ME. **

** I know, this is SOOOOOOO short and I really owe you guys. But I promise that more is coming on the way. Don't give up hope! **

** I'll try to post once every week. Because I love you guys... and you love me? Yes? No? **

** Oh, and I had some complaints about cursing... I don't curse too much in this story so if it doesn't fit your fancy then go to a different story. These are teenagers... we don't really have a choice. ;)**

**~raggedjeans**


End file.
